<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curse by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787252">Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Vixen (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, F/M, Horniness, Lust Potion/Spell, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing × Vixen Smut One-shot </p><p>PWP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Mari Jiwe McCabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Okay, in retrospect, maybe it wasn't the best idea.' Mari McCabe, more commonly known to the masses and among her friends as Vixen, as she actually preferred the name to her real name. Vixen had the different effects of different environments and seasons on the animals who's powers she could mimic memorized backwards and forwards, and since she could mimic nearly every animal in existence, both known and unknown to humanity, that was saying quite a lot.</p><p>So of course she had known that is was currently mating season for the particular breed of wolf whose vision, sense of smell, and strength she had copied. She knew it was a risk, but the situation had called for it. The forest terrain was pretty much designed for the wolf form, or perhaps the reverse was more accurate, and Hawk girl was in trouble. As annoying as the winged bitch could get some times, Vixen didn't exactly want her dead. She certainly didn't want to have her death on her conscious.</p><p>So she took the risk. And she would do it again if she had to. She had done the right thing and she knew it. But that was of little meaning to her when she was locked in her room, face down on the bed, ass up in the air, hands buried between her legs as she pumped her fingers in her pussy hard. It was the fifth time she had had to return to her room to masturbate that day. She was losing her fucking mind.</p><p>It seemed the moment she got off, she just found herself getting horny again. What's worse, all the masturbating was raising her tolerance for pleasure, making it harder and harder to cum each time. With every passing day since it started, Vixen became more and more on edge as the heat from the wolf's mating season built up more and more inside her, making her hornier and hornier. She needed release, and more than she could give herself.</p><p>She knew she should talk to someone about it, but it was a tad embarrassing to admit that she was being driven into a lust frenzy from a rule of her own powers she'd broken. Broken intentionally no less. Not to mention that she couldn't exactly just walk up to some guy, and for a good hard fucking, and not look like a slut. She might have been able to get away with it if it were a girl, but the wolf lust would not be satisfied by another female.</p><p>But perhaps, Vixen realized, she could make a compromise with it.</p><p>Everyone knew by this point how open Dick was about his sexual appeal. One need only ask and get a night in bed with the Boy Wonder. So when Vixen walked up and not so subtly asked for a night, Dick eagerly accepted.</p><p>"Sorry for such short notice, but it is a bit of an emergency." Vixen said that night. She'd explained her situation on the way to Nightwing's room, and been grateful when Dick resisted the urge to laugh.</p><p>"No worries. Any excuse to get the Vixen in bed works for me~" Grayson growled as he undressed. Vixen nearly lost it and gave into feral instinct when she saw the size of Grayson's cock, but resisted.</p><p>"Alright, for this to work, you need to take me like a wolf would." Vixen said as she began removing her uniform, showing off more of her beautiful dark skin. "And how is that exactly?" Dick Grayson asked, barely able to focus as he looked along Vixen's body.</p><p>Vixen bent over the bed, spreading her legs for Dick. "Viciously." She said, grinning back at Dick. Dick rushed over, eager to fulfill this particular request. She grabbed a handful of Vixen's hair and pushed her head down as she thrust her cock into her.</p><p>Vixen helped in slight pain and a lot of delight as Dick Grayson rammed seven inches into her at once, making her groan as she tried desperately to take more, bucking her hips against Nightwing's for more.</p><p>Dick pulled all the way out before ramming back in even harder, getting deeper into Vixen's warm, wet pussy than before. Vixen moaned as Dick Grayson repeated the process, getting a little deeper with each thrust of her hips.</p><p>Vixen came when Grayson got twelve inches in, but insisted Grayson keep going. "Wolves don't stop until they cum into their mates!" Vixen grunted, bucking her hips so they'd meet Dick's with more force.</p><p>Dick grinned, reaching around Vixen's body and groping her sizable tits as he began sucking on her neck. This added even more pleasure, making Vixen's pussy even tighter around his hard member.</p><p>Dick came again shortly after forcing her entire length into Vixen's slit, the grip resulting from Vixen's second climax pushing Dick Grayson over the edge. Nightwing grunted loudly as he came, filling Vixen's slit with hot seed.</p><p>Vixen was panting as Dick Grayson pulled out. But more importantly, she was satisfied. Or rather, the wolf lust by itself was satisfied. Vixen on the other hand...</p><p>"I..I don't think we're quite finished yet." Vixen panted. "We're not?" Dick Grayson asked, very excited by this but still slightly confused by it as well.</p><p>Vixen nodded, "the kind of wolf I used, they are the only breed of dog to participate in anal sex during mating. Without that, the wolf lust will never be satisfied."</p><p>Nightwing grinned eager, picking Vixen up and dropping her down hard on his cock. Vixen cried out as her ass was speared on Dick's massive rod. "Can't have that now can we~"</p><p>It was a blatant lie and they both knew it, but any excuse to keep going was good enough for them. As Vixen began bouncing her hips, forcing Dick's hard cock deeper and deeper into her tight ass, she began thinking of all sorts of the wonder things that this breed of wolf did during their mating season. And Dick Grayson/Nightwing would need to do it all with Vixen to help her out of her terrible curse.</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>